lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike vs. Spikette
"Spike vs. Spikette" is the 10th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 15, 2015. This is the 82nd episode overall. It features the last appearance of Spike, as well as the only appearance of Kate, Reggie, Thermo Hands, Spikette and Spikerella, Plot Bree and Chase discover that a female bionic student has a commando app like Chase. After she starts terrorizing the academy, they activate Spike to subdue her. Meanwhile, Adam and Leo accidentally steal a kid from the mainland, and must try to get him to leave the the academy. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Spikerella *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest Cast *Liana Ramirez as Kate/Spikette *Mar Mar as Reggie *Ryan J. Kelly as Thermo Hands Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Absent cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * Spike makes his fourth appearance, with his first three appearances being Commando App, Spike's Got Talent, and Spike Fright. ** This is the first and only Spike episode that Douglas appears in, and the first and only Spike episode Perry doesn't appear in. *This is the third episode with Spike's name in the title. The first 2 being Spike's Got Talent and Spike Fright. **This is the tenth episode to have a character's name in the title. The first 9 being Leo's Jam, Air Leo, Spike's Got Talent, Leo vs. Evil, Adam Up, Trent Gets Schooled, Three Minus Bree, Spike Fright, and Adam Steps Up. * Four new characters are introduced in this episode. ("Thermo Hands," Reggie, Kate/Spikette, and Spikerella) * Hal Sparks (Donald Davenport) is absent in this episode. ** This is his 3rd absence in a row in Season 4. * Bree temporarily gets a commando app known as "Spikerella." * This is the second episode in Season 4 when one of Chase's siblings gets one of his abilities. The first being Adam getting the Override App in Simulation Manipulation. * It is revealed that Krane implanted his soldiers with many hidden abilities, kind of like what Douglas did with Adam, Bree, and Chase. However, this was shown with Sebastian in Bionic Rebellion. * Chase gets to see the Commando App for the first time. * When Adam says he got beat up by a 90lb girl (Kate) and Leo joins him into the "club" he was possibly referring to Kerry. * Two new abilities are introduced in this episode: Sonic Scream and Thermokinesis. * This is the second episode where a student besides Spin, Bob, and Sebastian has a plot-important role, the first time being Bionic Rebellion with Lexi and Tank. * This is the second episode when a drone causes trouble. The first being Drone Alone. * This is the third time a new character is introduced in a Spike episode. * This is the second time Adam gets thrown by someone under the Commando App. The first being Spike Fright. * Douglas explained the creation of the Commando App for the first time. It was created for the weakest looking person, so an enemy would be surprised when that person turned out to be fierce and scary. ** However, this only explains why Kate had the app. Chase asked Douglas what this said about him having the Commando App, but his question remained unanswered. * Bionic Hearing is shown again as a passive ability when Chase fell to the ground covering his ears after being bombarded by the noise of Kate's Sonic Scream. * Chase is seen shirtless (and in a diaper) for the first time in the series. Goofs *In the scene where Bree was having the Commando App loaded to her chip, there was a sensor on her forehead. In the next scene, it is gone. *Douglas said he could remove the Commando App from Kate's chip. However, it was stated in Brother Battle that bionic abilities cannot be removed once they are unlocked. **It is possible that this is different because it's not a hidden ability or Krane's chips are different (but were made with Douglas' tech). **it is also possible abilities can be traded, which was exactly what Douglas did by replacing her Commando App with Sonic Scream, or that Bionic Apps are removable. *Chase said he can't shut down Spikette because he doesn't know how. However, Chase could have used his Override App, which can shut down a bionic soldier. **It's possible that he has to have it installed on the bionic soldiers to use it on them like he did in Simulation Manipulation. However, Bionic Dog disproves this, as Otis was able to control Adam with the override app, even though they never made any contact prior to that episode. Though it is also possible that Otis' override app worked differently or was made to be able to control the Lab Rats and the bionic soldiers. *Spike says in this episode that he doesn't fight with ladies, but in Spike's Got Talent he fought with Perry. **It's possible that Perry didn't count because Spike considered her a threat (and likely doesn't consider her as a lady). Gallery Transcript Promo Userbox Code: SpikevsSpikette Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Spike Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Spike Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes written by Jason Dorris Category:Commando App Category:Episodes when Bionic People Glitch Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Brase Episodes Category:Adeo Episodes Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics